


Voltron: The Protectors AU

by Smallthingwrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU based on my new original story, Alternate Universe- elemental powers, Amputation, Elemental Magic, I don't know if I should continue this into a series, Other, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), This is part for world building, not dystopia, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallthingwrites/pseuds/Smallthingwrites
Summary: This is an AU based on a story I am writing if you couldn't tell from the tags. It's mainly just Shiro trying to deliver a message to the Water King and Queen, Alfor and Melanore. It shows what the world is like including: architecture, cultures, a nock off America, food, jobs, and entertainment. Though the other paladins will come up at the end. Adam and Shiro break up in the beginning so that's why I tagged it Shiro & Adam rather than Shiro/Adam. I didn't think it would be fair to the shippers but it is in there.
Relationships: Adam & Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	Voltron: The Protectors AU

Shiro walked down the streets of Dagin, a big city in the wind kingdom, carrying a bag full of messages. Shiro really enjoys his occupation as a Wind Kingdom messenger. It’s one of the few jobs that allows him to use his powers whenever he wishes. The only other one being farmers, and he didn’t really want to do that.

He walked around the streets giving everyone their messages, at around sunset, he was allowed to clock in. He went into the big building where he kept all his stuff, clocked out, and went home. 

Another thing that was nice about his job was how stable it was, he didn’t have to worry about losing his job because there will always be a need for messengers. The same cannot be said for officers and theatrical artists, who often lost their jobs due to something going wrong or just because they “got too old”. 

He walked into his house and was greeted by his boyfriend, Adam. He sat on the couch in his living room and waved at him, “Hey, Takashi, how was work today?” he asked casually. 

Shiro sat down next to him, “Pretty normal, I guess. Though my boss did meet with me and said that he wanted to talk to me about delivering a ‘special message’ tomorrow. Which could either mean: 1. Bringing something to the other kingdoms, or 2. Firing someone. It’s probably not 2 because whenever they give out a message about someone losing their job, it’s usually after something big happened, and nothing has happened lately,” He explained.

Adam hummed, then responded, “Yeah, probably… are you sure you want to deliver it? Going to another kingdom is a long and exhausting journey, usually much longer than 20 minutes, and it is pretty dangerous. Remember what happened to that kid Michel?” he asked.

Shiro sighed and rubbed his eyes, “Yes, I know Adam. But I’ve done these journeys before and have turned out fine, I don’t see why you are so worried,” he retorted. 

“I just don’t want you exhausting yourself too much, remember what the doctor said?” Adam asked, growing upset but not yelling.

“The doctor said that I can continue going on these missions as long as I know my limits, which I do,” he explained.

“You said that last time and when you came back you passed out and couldn’t get out of bed for a whole week! I had to talk to your boss for you and explain why you couldn’t make it, and your boss is scary,” Adam refuted.

“Well, okay, I was wrong, but that isn’t going to happen this time! Plus, I’ll bring the medicine this time, last time I had forgotten it,” he promised.

Adam rubbed his eyes, “I don’t see why you just decline the request, you can still do messages in this town, just refuse to go out further,” he suggested coldly.

Shiro looked away from him, and focused on his hands, “Because I want to see the world, can’t you understand that? If I stay in this town I wouldn’t be able to see it all. I wouldn’t be able to see the snowy forests in the water kingdom, the great mountains in the Earth kingdom, the magnificent fire dancers in the fire kingdom, or even the advanced cities in the light kingdom. It’s my dream to see it all, I thought you already knew that” he said.

Adam stood up, “Yes, I know that, but don’t you understand that I care about your health? Don’t you understand that it hurts me to see you exhaust yourself like this, especially when you know you have a neurodegenerative disease that will catch up with you at one time or another. Don’t you understand that it scares me to see you take your health so lightly?” Adam responded.

“I don’t take my health lightly, I understand how dangerous it is for me to-” Shiro was quickly interrupted by Adam.

“Then why do you continue? If you want to see those places, you can go on vacation there, what are you trying to prove?” Adam continued.

“I am doing this for myself because there’s nothing else for me to do! I can’t do any other job, and if I do have a limited amount of time, then I want to spend it doing what I love,” Shiro expressed passionately.

“Well, I can’t continue watching you do this to yourself. If you want to go on the mission, then fine, but I won’t be here if you come back. And if you get hurt, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Adam declared coldly, picking up his bag, he left his small house.

Shiro slumped forward, tired. While he would admit that Adam had a point, he still stands behind his choice. If he wants to go on this journey, then he should be allowed to. 

Shiro slowly got up and made himself dinner, if he was going to go on a mission, then he probably shouldn’t go without dinner the day before. He got out some bread and meat he got from the food distributor earlier, and made a sandwich. It tasted pretty bland.

He then went to bed feeling empty, it took him three hours to fall asleep.

The next day he got dressed in his uniform, and went to meet his boss.

When he got there his boss was sitting at his desk, he stared at him with his remaining eye. Shiro sat uncomfortably in a chair in front of him, “So, sir, you wanted to see me?” he asked.  
His boss nodded, “Yes, earlier yesterday the wind king contacted us and told us that he wanted a message delivered to the water King and Queen, because of your good record, I would like to send you on that mission Are you okay with going on it, the water kingdom is pretty far from here?” he asked.

Shiro stared at his boss amazed, most of the time when he was asked to go to the other kingdoms it was just the light kingdom, sometimes even the Earth kingdom, but the water kingdom? It takes weeks to travel all the way there. He’d have to pass through the fire kingdom and the uninhabitable area, or he could go south and pass through the light and earth kingdom. Either way, it would take weeks. This could be his chance to prove he can still do these!

Shiro nodded, “Yes I am, thank you so much sir,” he said. 

His boss smiled a bit, “ Alright, you should pack for the journey, luckily we already have the message from the Wind King, you just have to take it to them,” his boss said, giving him the message. It was in a long, circular cylinder with a code on it. He wasn’t allowed to look at any message he delivers, that would be the quickest way to get fired, “You are now excused,” his boss finished.

Shiro nodded, then quickly put the message in a pocket on the inside of his uniform, all of the uniforms had them.

He quickly ran home, occasionally using his powers as a booster, then began packing some stuff into a bag. As promised, he put his medicine in there, along with some prepared non-perishable foods, some water bottles (the bottle being ice that is unable to melt, thank you east water kingdom), some fabrics he could use to trade incase he ran out of food, a timer, and a blanket. 

Once he was done, he quickly ate a nurtience bar and left. 

Technically, he isn’t able to use his powers until he leaves the town, so he had to walk for a good ten minutes.

Once he was out of the city, he wrapped the scarf on his uniform over his face, put on some goggles, and quickly grabbed out the timer and set it for 20 minutes. That’s usually how long he can use his powers before he gets too tired. Once it was set, he stopped and concentrated on the wind around him. It was fairly calm, he could easily use it. He breathed deeply and pushed downward with his arms, the wind responded to his request and carried him upward. He quickly got used to the lack of ground, and pushed forward. The wind carried him forward.

He flew threw the great planes of the wind kingdom, he smiled, looking down as the ground below him quickly flew behind him. The planes were pretty empty, while the occasional tree here and there. He had decided to go the north route.  
By the time the timer had gone off, he had already covered around seven miles north west. Yeah, this was going to take a while. He had to walk about a mile with breaks before he felt strong enough to go another seven miles. And so he repeated that for the entire day and covered 120 miles, just enough to reach the fire kingdom. He was about twenty miles from the nearest city which felt like a big “fuck you” from the universe because he’d have to travel for over an hour to reach that. 

Oh well, he didn’t have enough energy to go there anyway, so he quickly just made a small shelter where he was at, which happened to be a forest. Luckily there was a small cave he could stay. He momentarily wished he had light powers but then dismissed it because, light powers. The Light Kingdom is a pretty big joke in the kingdoms. They can’t use their powers for trade so they have to rely on their technologies. They also have some of the strangest foods in all of the kingdoms. Apparently someone once sold fried butter. The very thought of that made him a bit nauseous. 

He quickly set up camp there, and slept. He repeated the same thing the next day, covering a quarter of the length of the fire kingdom. He was a bit disappointed that he hadn’t reached any cities yet. The one that was twenty miles away turned out to be twenty miles south… so that didn’t help. Though he did get to explore the forest which was amazing. There were so many interesting creatures who lived there, including his new favorite: a fire spitting lizard. Shiro was a bit surprised that the forest hasn’t burned down by now. 

Luckily, though, the next day around 60 miles in, he encountered a city. It actually looked a lot different than what he imagined. It seemed pretty run down, there was a lot of ash and black stains on the metal buildings. The streets were almost completely empty and the whole town had an eerie feeling to it. 

He walked around the city carefully. He wondered if the fire citizens were allowed to use their powers in cities. 

Though he didn’t have to dwell on the question before it was answered. 

In the distance he heard the flame of a fire, it made him jump a bit. Then he turned around and saw a person sitting at a metal table, holding a large metal rod. They were wearing a mask. There was a pit in their table that seemed to be filled with fire, Shiro concluded that the person had started it. Then Shiro remembered, the fire kingdom is known for trading tools, of course they’d use fire in their cities. 

While he was in the city, he had restocked some of his food (he had greatly underestimated how much food he’d need) and began to leave. While he was leaving, in the distance he heard flame again and turned to see it. 

It seems like the fire kingdom was okay with fighting as well.

There were two people in an ally. They were each wearing a mask. They seemed to be pretty young, at least younger than him. 

One of them shot fire at the other, the other leapt out of the way and was unharmed. They shot back. The shot hit a building and left a dark black stain. Huh, so that’s how those were made, Shiro thought.

Shiro really didn’t want to see the rest of the fight, so he left. 

After a day and a half of travelling, he had finally travelled through the Fire Kingdom. He had travelled through the south part so he had certainly not seen the majority of what it had to offer, though after that encounter, Shiro wasn’t sure he wanted to know what the fire kingdom had to offer. 

Though he was now in the uninhabitable area, a small patch of land that separated the water kingdom from the neutral area where the kingdoms mixed into a place that anyone could go and experience all the cultures in one place. 

The big point about the uninhabitable land was that it was uninhabitable. Though Shiro wondered how true that was considering how the water citizens are. A person could probably put them on the moon and they’d probably find a way to survive. Heck, the entire east is one giant endless winter and they make it work. The area was probably there so that the water kingdom wouldn’t be outrageously huge compared to the other kingdoms, now they were around the same size. 

Travelling through the uninhabitable area took a little over a day, it also proved itself to be very much habitable and that it was probably just there to keep the other kingdoms happy. Though it was cold with all the snow, luckily his uniform was a pretty good insulator, so he didn’t get hypothermia. 

Now it was time to travel through the water kingdom. Getting through the eastern part only took a day, it was a bit disappointing because he quickly missed the snow. He could see why the people in the east embrace ice and snow rather than water. 

Though, once he was out of that area it got pretty warm, Shiro guessed it was from the ocean in the west. 

The next day he encountered a city: Usha. This city was much more inviting than the one in the fire kingdom. The buildings were made out of hard ice that Shiro assumed also didn’t melt. He wondered if the people here even got cold. They were probably immune to hypothermia like he was immune from dying in extreme winds and how the light citizens can’t go blind from light. But wait, weren’t they also immune from drowning? That seemed pretty unfair. Then again, most people have accepted that water is the most important and powerful kingdom. 

Shalu was also a very beautiful city. There were ponds everywhere and the buildings were gorgeous. The people were also beautiful. Each of them had either white or blond hair, light eyes (sometimes red which really surprised Shiro when he saw them), their skin was probably supposed to be beautiful as well, but their paleness just made Shiro wonder if they were ill. Their outfits were beautiful shades of blue. 

Okay, there were a few who weren’t albino, but you can tell that they were probably mixed. Like there was this one kid who had tan skin and dark hair, but he resembled the rest with his blue eyes. They were also allowed to use their powers in cities which made Shiro wonder if it was just the wind kingdom with that rule. 

He also noticed that the people were very respectful and reserved, Shiro tried to show them the same attitude they showed him. They seemed to have a very colectivos culture. Shiro remembered that his grandfather had told him that he was from the water kingdom, that he came to the Wind Kingdom to be with his grandmother. Seeing how they act, Shiro definitely believes that. His grandfather shared a lot of their ideals and traditions. That would also explain why Shiro had a white patch of hair while the rest of it was black. Genetics are weird.

He also had some of their food, and it was amazing! It was way different from the bland food he was used to at the Wind Kingdom, though it also wasn’t as spicy as the food in the Fire Kingdom, he could actually eat it. 

He stayed the night in Usha and was able to leave the next day. He would definitely miss the water kingdom when he leaves. While the Wind Kingdom also has a very respectful culture, it’s more respectful out of fear of the officers. They have a lot of power in the Wind Kingdom so people are generally very weary. Meanwhile, in the Water Kingdom it seemed like everyone was respectful because that’s just how they are. In fact, did the other kingdoms even have officers like the ones in the Wind Kingdom?

Shiro spent the entire next day travelling. The Water Kingdom seemed… wet. Like, that is the only way he can describe it. Technically, outside of the east, the terrain is the same as the other kingdoms… but it just feels wetter. The air is more humid, the grass is green, not yellow like the grass at home, and there’s a lot of mud. 

At the end of the day, he stayed the night in another city. That city was a lot like Usha, though today it seemed to be having a water sport competition. Shiro watched it and was amazed by the athletes. They were so elegant and in control of their powers. The competition he watched was water racing. It seemed like they were flying with the water, it was amazing. While he was watching, he did get a few questions about where he was from, but overall, most people ignored him. 

He was able to sleep in a hotel-like building and the next day he began the last day of his journey. 

He was looking forward to seeing the capital. The capital of the Wind Kingdom is amazing, but he can only imagine the capital of the Water Kingdom. It was probably beautiful. 

By the end of the day he had just barely made it to the capital, Kali. Saying he was amazed would be an understatement. He stared at the city in awe. He couldn’t believe this city even existed! He could see the castle from here, it was made of hard ice, as were most buildings, but this one truly used it’s material to its advantage. It sparkled in the daylight, there were even waterfalls outside of it! The entire thing was on a hill overlooking the city. The city was just as beautiful. There were many rivers running through it all, you could definitely see that this is where immigrants go, because there was a lot of diversity in this city than the others he had been in. Most of them had water powers though which is what unites a kingdom. 

He made his way to the castle in awe. Though once he made his way to the gate, he had to explain the guards his purpose and showed them the message. They examined the cylinder to make sure it was real, and once they were satisfied, they allowed him to talk to the queen, though they followed him to make sure he wasn’t up to no good.

The castle was just as beautiful inside as it was outside. There were many statues and fountains, it was cold, but he didn’t mind. There were many pictures of the royal family. There seemed to be a theme of dark skin and white hair which was rather interesting considering the rest of the population. 

Then a man came, he was tall, pale, old, and, most notably, had bright orange hair and mustache. He smiled at him, “Ah, so you’re the messenger? We’ve been expecting you, please come!” he told him. 

Shiro nodded and happily followed the man the rest of the way. The man told him stories about his day as a messenger and Shiro just smiled along. Then they came into the throne room. There sat the king and the queen. 

The king smiled at the servant, “Ah, thank you Coran. You may stay here until it’s time to excuse him, is that understood?” he asked, kindly.

Coran nodded, “Yes my King,” he responded. 

The king turned to him, “Alright, so you have a message from the WInd King if I am not misunderstood?” he asked. 

Shiro nodded and kneeled down to present the message, “Yes, your majesty,” he responded.

The king nodded and grabbed the message, “Ah, yes, thank you,” he told him with all formality. 

The King opened the message and read it outloud, “Dear Alfor, I have been told that you have questions about how I rule my kingdom, and I just want to let you know that you have nothing to worry about. All of my subjects are perfectly happy and are living prosperous lives. 600 years ago the kingdoms agreed to peace, so I will not threaten you for getting involved in politics that do not concern you. Just please understand that this is not your kingdom, I get to rule however I wish. The rules in place are to protect them so they don’t become like the Fire Kingdom. We all rule differently and I don’t critique your kingdom, so you shouldn’t critique mine. 

Signed, Zarcon of the Wind Kingdom.”

The king sighed, “Of course I shouldn’t question it…” he thought to himself and sat back down. 

Shiro was a bit bitter that the message was so short. He travelled for like a week and that is all his King said. Just one paragraph?!

The king looked to the servant, “Alight, Coran, the messenger can leave. I don’t have anything to say to that besides ‘be more mature’ but I’m not going to send a messenger for something I can say to his face,” the king explained. 

Coran nodded and showed him out of the castle. Now time to go all the way back… that is not going to be fun.

Shiro spent the next three days travelling through the Water Kingdom, then he had reached the uninhabitable area. Today it seemed a lot darker than it was last time he came. 

Suspicious, he quietly travelled through the area. 

Your being stupid, he thought to himself. It’s not like he hadn’t already travelled through the area. It’s literally just the light that’s different! And everyone knows that the light kingdom is weak. They have hamburgers for crying out loud

Then he heard something scurry in the background, he jumped. Okay Takashi, he tried calming himself, it’s just some wildlife. There’s a ton of peaceful wildlife here, just ignore them. 

He continued walking, then something scurried right in front of him. It did not look like something he had seen before. It was completely black, with wispy black gas surrounding it. It had long jagged teeth and claws. It’s eyes were almost completely empty, minus two small flames in the center of its eyes. 

The beast croached and Shiro slowly backed away, too scared to really do anything. This is it, he thought to himself, This is how you die. Not because of a seizure or heart attack like the doctors predicted, a huge beast you didn’t even know existed. 

Then the thing leapt at him. Shiro tried to use his arms as a shield. It kind of worked. That’s about it though, kind of . 

The beast landed face-first, into his right arm, then it decided it was angry at it, and bit his arm. 

He screamed and tried to get it off. It’s teeth dug deeply into the flesh causing blood to stain the rest of his shirt. There was nothing he could really do though. The creature had swiftly torn off his arm(about halfway down his bicep) and seemed satisfied. 

It just left!

He collapsed onto the ground screaming, holding his arm. The pain was unbearable and he was forced to accept his fate, there wasn’t anything he could do. He didn’t have any medical supplies except for his medicines, which were useless. 

The surroundings went darker, like someone was turning down the opacity and beneath the world was a black screen.

Then he heard someone shout something and someone rushed to his side. It was a young woman who had dark skin and white hair. Just like the royal family, Shiro managed to think.  
Then a few other people joined, someone put their hands on the stump that was his arm and Shiro felt an extreme heat surrounding it. 

The last thing he remembers doing is screaming.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro wakes up to a fluffy pillow under his head, and a warm blanket over his body. 

He looked around and tried to see where he was, but he had no idea. The architecture wasn’t like anything he has seen before. So unless he’s in the neutral area, he has no idea where he is.

The walls were a dark brown, like the color of tree bark. That made him think he was in the Earth kingdom, but he noticed that the windows were ice which was very peculiar. When he turned to look out the window, he saw that there were lots of giant holes as entrances, that was strange because the Wind Kingdom was known for that. There was also a TV in his room. TV’s weren’t found outside of the Light Kingdom, not even in the neutral zone.

Where is he?

While he was trying to figure out where he was his right arm decided it wanted to kill him. Pain shot up from the stump and travelled up his shoulder. He could feel the area where the arm was missing! What is going on? 

He grabbed his arm and tried putting pressure on it to ease the pain. That just caused the stump to bleed. He was filled with alarm and found a button on the side of his bed and pressed it to see what it would do.

Nothing it seems, nothing happened. 

Shiro tried to stop the bleeding with his blankets, but just ended up staining them dark red. 

About three minutes of panicking later, the same young woman who found him earlier came, “Oh, your awake? What’s wrong?” she asked him.

He looked at her and pointed at his arm. She looked at it and her eyes widened. She quickly came to his side, and grabbed something out of a container that he had not seen earlier, and picked out some gauze and disinfectant. 

“This is going to hurt,” she warned before putting the cream on the newly opened wound, and put gauze over it. 

Once she was done, he just stared at the stump and it truly hit him. He really lost his arm. He continued to stare at it with grief. He seriously did that? Did he seriously manage to get his arm eaten by some beast he didn't even know existed?

The woman gave him a smile, “Hello, I am Allura. I assume you are Takashi Shirogane? It said so on your uniform so,” she asked kindly. 

He nodded, “Yeah, where am I?” Shiro asked. 

Allura paused, “Oh, you are in the Temple of The Protectors,” she explained. 

Shiro tilted his head, “The Temple of The What?” he asked. 

“The Temple of The Protectors. I know, confusing, I bet you didn’t even know this place existed,” she explained further. 

Shiro nodded, she continued, “Yeah, I thought. The beast that attacked you earlier, you remember?” he nodded, “ Well, that was a night whisperer. It is the physical embodiment a vengeful spirit takes when it dies. Night whisperers hunt small villages, that’s how they survive. For a long time, the kingdoms had huge armies to protect the villages. But those armies really caused more harm than they were worth, so 600 years ago, some spirits came to Earth and told the kingdoms that they only needed five protectors. The spirits then chose the five people, and cleared the memories of the night whisperers from the kingdoms and made it seem like that they used those armies against each other. They completely bought it and the day the spirits came was known as The Great Peace, where the kingdoms supposedly ended their war against each other. Though the protectors know better. They are the only ones who know of this story, well them and their mentors,” Allura explained.

Shiro just stared at her, has those beasts seriously been praying on them for years and he had only just found out, “Wait, if only the protectors know that story, why are you telling me?” he asked.

Allura fiddled with her hair, “You seriously don’t get it? Alright fine, you are one of the next protectors. You along with four others: Pidge, Hunk, Keith, and Lance,” she waited to see his reaction and continued, “ Because the last protectors have all, unfortunately, passed. The spirits have chosen me to overwatch your training. I have a cool book, see,” she showed him the book. It seemed big and old.

He stared at her, “Wait, how do you know that I am a protector?” he asked her. None of this was adding up.

Allura sat up and smiled, “I know this, because the spirits told me that all five protectors would be in the uninhabitable area two days ago, which you all were. We didn’t expect you to be attacked by a night whisperer, but things happen,” she explained.

Shiro decided to just not question further, “Okay, so… who’s the others?” he asked.

She smiled some more, “Well, come and see yourself. You should be okay to walk, it seems like it was just your arm that got injured, and the pain medicine shouldn’t affect your walking too much” she said. She got up and waved her arm, signalling him to follow her. 

Shiro stretched his left side, he needed to use the walls as support, but he was able to get up and walk. He followed her. The architecture in this place was strange in a beautiful way. 

She led him to a room where there were four young adults. There was a small woman who seemed to have just barely finished her basic education, a slightly older man who had long, black hair and purple eyes (somehow), next to him was… wait, was that the same guy he had seen in the Water Kingdom earlier? Next to him was a rather big guy wearing an orange headband and robe. 

They all perked up when they saw him. He decided he should probably introduce himself, “Um, hi, I am Shiro. I am from the Wind Kingdom. I just woke up here so I don’t know what else I need to say,” he said awkwardly. 

The guy he saw earlier got up and shaked his left hand, “Hello, nice to meet you, I am Lance. I’m from the Water Kingdom and I am probably the most good-looking person here,” he introduced, very charismatically. 

The small woman did the same, “Hi, I’m Pidge, well technically Katie, but I prefer Pidge. I am from the Light Kingdom. I like coding and making new technologies, and, yes, I do know the stereotype everyone has about the Light Kingdom, I’ve had to deal with it for the last two days” she said, bitterly.

That last remark made Shiro feel more awkward. 

Then the black haired guy came up, “Hi, I’m Keith. I’m from the Fire Kingdom. I don’t like people,” he said, then sat back down.

“I don’t like people,”... Shiro really didn’t have much to say about that.

Next the big guy went up to him, “Nice to meet you, please excuse Keith, he’s kinda new to this whole socializing thing. I am Hunk! Yes, that is my name. I am from the Earth Kingdom. I like cooking and was disappointed with some of the food you kept with you from the Wind Kingdom,” Hunk said. 

That comment got his attention, They went through his stuff?!?!?! And he still had food left? He thought that he had run out when he was in the Fire Kingdom. 

Allura smiled at them all, “I am glad you all finally know each other. We should be starting training tomorrow, so you can all spend the rest of the day doing as you please,” she told them, then left. 

Someone’s stomach growled, Hunk perked up, “Oh, sorry guys. Though…. I guess that means I can make us some dinner. Who wants to try some good food!?” Hunk exclaimed. 

Pidge looked at him, “Oh, are you making hamburgers?” she asked. 

Hunk stared at her, “You seriously think that’s good food? Wow, I have a lot to teach you guys,” he said, walking out of the room.

“Wait, where are you going?” Shiro called.

Hunk turned around before he left, “I’m going to the kitchen, you guys can come with,” he called. 

The party then went to the kitchen… which was a lot bigger than any kitchen he had seen before!

There was a ton of ingredients everywhere, except for water which kind of made sense. Hunk went to a table that had a large pit inside, “Alright Keith, can you give me some fire?” he asked dramatically. 

Keith rolled his eyes, then lit the pit. Hunk happily got a pan and began cooking some tofu. Shiro stared at it, “Why tofu?” he asked.

Hunk didn’t look up from what he was doing, “Because, in the Earth Kingdom we value animals. We don’t eat meat unless we are having a festival, and in that festival, we thank the animal for its life. Don’t feel guilty though, the way you guys eat has given us supplies so we can survive. We also raise an animal the best way possible, if we stopped trading meat, then someone else would, and I don’t think they’d be as gentle or caring. That is what Earth Kingdom is known for afterall,” he said with pride. 

They then watched Hunk make their meal, which ended up being amazing! Then over dinner they got to know more about each other. Like what their pasts were like, what they hope for the future, etc. They even found out that Lance had a pet pig which was interesting. Hunk couldn’t listen to the end of his story though.

Then they all went to their new sleeping areas. The boys in one room, and Pidge with her own. Lance didn’t think it was fair, but Shiro didn’t want to fight. 

Their room had five bunk beds, Shiro guessed that each room had five just in case all of them ended up being male or female. There was one single bed, and two bunk beds. Shiro got the single bed, Hunk got one of the top bunks, and Lance had fought Keith over who got the top bunk. Lance eventually lost and declared a rivalry between him and Keith which Shiro though was dumb. 

When everyone else had gone asleep, Shiro noticed that there was still a light glowing in the corner, it wasn’t enough to keep them up, just there. Shiro wondered what it was for, but dropped it. On one side of the room, there was a door which seemed to lead to a restroom. There was another door next to it which was a closet. That is where they kept their bags.

Once he was done completely examining the room (didn’t take long), he just laid there and thought.

Those beasts have been there the entire time and no one knew except for five people. 

Adam was right, he shouldn’t have gone. He still doesn’t regret it though.

Wait, what else did they see in his bag?

Is Lance always so energetic, or is it just because he’s new?

What even was the meal that Hunk made?

Will he ever be able to go home? 

Will those beasts ever leave society alone?

Will he die the same way he lost his arm?

Will he ever get a prosthetic?

Has his powers been affected by the amputation?

Soon Shiro just concluded that his answers will never be answered and tried to fall asleep. 

Within twenty minutes he was sleeping soundly like the rest of the protectors. Though, unlike them, his sleep would end up being distrubed later.

But that story isn’t for now. Now he is sleeping soundly, unaware of the responsibility and pain his new job will bring. Though he is also unaware of the family it will bring as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I know the end is a bit of a mess, but this was mainly used for world building. If you have any suggestions or comments on the world building, please tell me! Also, in case you couldn't notice, the Light Kingdom was supposed to be based on America, the Water Kingdom was based on collectivist cultures like Japan and China, the Earth Kingdom is based on religions where they respect the environment and such. I haven't done much research on those so I won't say anything specific. The Wind Kingdom is supposed to be a more strict culture. Not as strict as a dictatorship though. I don't exactly know how to describe it. And the Fire Kingdom is very competitive, kind of like watered down Sparta. There also isn't any currency. I just wanted to play with how that would work. Their economy is trading only. You trade material goods for material goods. Although the water kingdom is powerful, they are just as dependent on the other kingdoms as they are to them.


End file.
